The Blue Envelope
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: Rose is trying desperately to get back to her home universe, when one day her luck changes and she recieves a mysterious blue envelope. What could possibly lie behind the date and time co-ordinates and map reference? Rose x Eleven, Amy x Rory, River x Jack.
1. Prolouge

_**New story because I was missing writing Rose and Eleven. Rose-receives-a-blue-envelope type story. Post doomsday, no journeys end.**_

Prolouge

Rose Tyler sighed to herself as she sat in her office at Torchwood. Every day she would try so hard not to think of him, but her mind would always wander back eventually. Work and life in general all ran as a blur for her, she signed paperwork, organised teams, ate salads, but the main focus on her life was the dimension canon. It was code named 'The Bad Wolf Project' ironically, as Pete had chosen the name. Her team hadn't been exactly successful since the project began six months ago, but it was early days. They alerted her if she was needed for any tests or practice runs, but besides that she didn't tend to venture out of her office unless requested. It was the one place she almost felt at home.

It was covered in glossy white wooden floors, and the walls were painted TARDIS blue, which made her smile. The lights glowed golden at night when she turned them on, and during the day the office was light by the massive window her desk faced, which served as a wall. It was nice, she had to admit to herself, and was the closest thing she had to the TARDIS. She missed the TARDIS almost as much as she missed The Doctor, almost. Rose had noticed after she had been sealed away that her connection with the TARDIS faded greatly, but there was still a weak hum in the very depths of her mind, which she used as comfort if she felt nostalgic.

Since arriving in the parallel universe and joining Torchwood, her main priority had been to get back to The Doctor. It took four months of pleading for Pete to actually agree to her plans and fund her product, much to the worry and dismay of her mother. Jackie honestly wanted the best for Rose, her only daughter and wanted to keep her safe, but deep down she knew that Rose would never be truly happy until she was with The Doctor.

In the sixth months following the start of her project, she had ran through the Torchwood ranks quickly, soon being promoted to assistant director. Pete of course was the sole director and owner of torchwood, but everything he did and received was ran through Rose first. Many of the workers envied Rose's position, but she honestly just felt like a glorified secretary. She was hardly ever commissioned for field work, and the only time she truly felt that she was helping out, was when she was identifying alien artefacts that had come crashing to earth. Most were harmless, as she had learnt from The Doctor, but some were useful to Torchwood. This Torchwood had seemed to adopt the same message as the Torchwood back in her home universe, 'If it's alien, it's ours' which was okay, as there was no doctor in this universe to stop it. So Rose desperately tried to keep the moral high ground, and act as resourceful yet respectable to other members of the galaxy as she could. This is what really kept her sane as she worked.

She sat at her desk and leafed through the marginally more interesting field reports, chuckling lightly at the thought of Frederick Owens being vomited on by a rather distressed Slitheen. Suddenly there came a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called, signing the bottom of the paper. She looked up to see Mickey Smith, her best friend, enter her office and sit down at one of the posh leather swivel chairs opposite her desk. He appeared to be clutching some kind of envelope in his hand, and Rose raised her eyebrow.

"What can I do for you Mickey?" she asked, eyeing the paper suspiciously.

"Something came through the void for you" Mickey said. Rose sat up abruptly, now _this_ had caught her attention. Mickey placed the TARDIS blue envelope down on the table and Rose picked it up gently.

"Through the void?" she said, rotating it in her hands "Interesting. Has it been scanned?"

"Yep" Mickey said "Nothing but void stuff. No fingerprints, no DNA traces, not even an energy signature. Just a blue envelope with a zero on the back, addressed to you."

Rose nodded and flicked the envelope over in her hands, studying the front label.

_Rose Tyler_

_(The Bad Wolf)_

It red in a messy scrawl. The person writing it must have been in a rush, judging by the slanted letters and the pressure put on the pen. The stamp in the corner registered as twenty first century, but definitely parallel as it had a picture of Queen Elizabeth the second on the front. The stationary seemed to be simple earth stationary too.

"It's from a parallel universe, possibly ours" Mickey said.

"But what is it? A letter from a friend? A threat? Who would bother sending a letter through the void addressed to me for no reason?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Well here's a thought," Mickey said sarcastically "Why don't you open it?"

Rose just sighed and smiled, "Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. Always thinking of the easy way out. First of all, I have to study the outside, it could be very important." Rose said, twiddling the envelope round in her fingers again, spinning it as she held two of the opposite corners. "Like this zero on the back? What does that _mean_?" she said, staring at it intently.

"Oh for god sake Rose, just open the poxy thing"

"fine, fine, take the fun out of _everything"_ Rose said, smiling and peeling the letter open delicately and pulling out the single white card inside. Rose read the card, eyebrows furrowed. It held a date, a time and co-ordinates.

"April 22nd 2011, and Utah, by the look of the area code on those co-ordinates."

"2011? But it's 2014 now?" Mickey said.

"Parallel universe Mickey, we're three years ahead of the universe back home. Someone sent this recently. But no signature?" Rose said, she skim-read the note again, and noticed the line at the bottom. _Turn over_ it read. Rose obeyed the command and turned the note over sceptically, her eyes widening as she read what was written.

"What Rose?" Mickey asked "What is it?"

Rose was quickly grabbing pens and paper and scribbling down what was written on the back of the note. "It's instructions Mickey!" she said, beaming "It's instructions on how to fix the dimension cannon to send me back. It must be The Doctor, TARDIS blue envelope, the lot. He's figured out how to bring me back."

"I don't know Rose, this seems fishy. What if it's some old enemy of The Doctor trying to lure you in or something?"

"Who cares Mickey? I'll be home. Worst comes to worst, I'll escape and find him." She said adamantly, standing up to head to the dimension canon testing area to give them the instructions. "But Rose wait," Mickey said, standing up facing her "Are you sure about this? A mysterious summons, and you're just gonna go?"

"I have to Mickey. If it means I'll see him. You know that?"

"Of course I do," Mickey sighed "It's always going to be you and him isn't it, even if a universe separates you, you'll never stay away for long."

"I'm sorry Mickey" Rose said, reaching out to touch his face "But when you love someone, you just have to go when they call. No matter what."

And with that Rose Tyler left her office, content at the thought that within days she could be back in her home universe, being with the man that she loved most in the universe.


	2. Future

Chapter One

It took Rose's team around a month to perfect the dimension canon. Originally it had been a rather large object, capable of pushing her through the void and then pulling her back through, with a high risk of injury and damage to the universe. But when the mysterious envelope addressed to Rose fell through the void containing instructions, it showed the team a much easier solution to the problem.

They had managed to create what looked like a high tech vortex manipulator, that could hop universes as well as space and time. The designs had been efficient, and eventually Rose was ready to leave. All the tests had come through one hundred percent effective, and Rose was at her house, prepared to say her final goodbyes. All she travelled with was her super phone, her TARDIS key which was hung around her neck, and the envelope along with the clothes on her back. She slipped the envelope and phone into her leather jacket's pockets, and tucked her hair behind her ear, to distract her from crying. She gave held her baby brother Tony for the last time, and hugged each of her family members tightly. Mickey sobbed lightly and told her that he loved her, and Rose smiled sadly saying that she knew, before kissing him lightly on the cheek. Pete had said that he had and always would look at her as a daughter, and if she ever found reason to hop back than she was more than welcome, she smiled wistfully as she hugged him, her and Pete both knowing full well that as she went there was no going back when the tears in the universe sealed behind, but they pretended for Rose's mother.

Jackie hugged her daughter twice as tight as the others and sobbed dramatically. "Oh I love you Rose, I hope that Alien git realises what he's getting. If he ever hurts you I swear I won't hesitate to jump through that bloody void myself!" she warned, sniffing. Rose just smiled and said her final goodbyes, before inputting the co-ordinates and zapping out of the room before she could break down herself.

OoO

As the image of her beloved family was torn from her view, everything went black before she woke up on the ground of a dusty road. She opened her eyes and got up, unharmed, looking around. "Right, Utah" she said looking around. The road was pretty empty, so Rose began walking down it northward. She walked for around ten minutes or so, before coming to a small roadside diner. She ordered a glass of lemonade and looked around for somewhere to sit, before she realised someone was staring at her. The man had long-ish brown floppy hair, and wore a tweet jacket and navy bowtie. He was definitely the strangest looking person in the whole place, so Rose was slightly surprised when he smiled warmly and she ended up walking over, sitting opposite him.

She placed the lemonade down on the table, and sat opposite the man. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?" she asked. The man just smiled.

"Oh Rose Tyler, you and I go way back. Further than most."

"Who are you?" she asked, leaning forwards. The man also leaned forwards over the table, so their foreheads where touching. "I'm The Doctor." He said simply. But Rose still looked sceptical.

"Prove it" she said

"That's my Rose, always asking the right questions. Go on ask away, I'll prove to you that it is in fact me."

"First word you ever said to me?"

"Run"

"First alien force we took down?"

"Nestene consciousness."

"First alien planet you took me to in your tenth body?"

"New Earth" he said. Suddenly Rose's face lit up, and he beamed back.

"It really is you," she said, reaching out to stroke his face as they both leant back "You've changed." She pointed out.

"I'm still me. Always" he said

"I know. But what's going on, why did you invite me here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you or anything…"

"Rose, this is going to be hard to explain, but you promise me you'll listen all the way through until the end."

"Of course." Rose said.

"I'm going to die," he began to say, and Rose gasped loudly "Oi, no interruptions. I guess how I should phrase that is that I'm supposed to die. That's why I invited you here. We're going to meet some friends of mine, and head down to a lake. We'll all laugh and drink and joke, and you'll love them okay? I promise. But then something weird is going to happen, and you have to promise me you won't intervene. I promise it will be okay. Afterwards, I want you to take my friends back here, and a younger me will walk in. he'll be very surprised to see you no doubt, but you can't reveal how you got here to him. All he knows is that you managed to find your way back. Don't let on that he will, I have, sent the directions to you. He'll take you to 1969 where some things need to be sorted out okay?"

"Okay, I think I understand" Rose said, absorbing the information that the apparent future doctor had given her. "But what is it? What happens at the lake"

"You'll see, my precious girl. But what you must remember is that it is _not real_ okay? Not at all"

"Okay doctor, I trust you." She said. The Doctor smiled at her.

"That's my Rose, always doing the right things." He thought "Now we've got to go, my friends arrive soon. This is going to get very complicated."

_**Sorry it was short and all, but the next update will be soon. Kisses x**_


	3. The Impossible Astronaut

Chapter Two

_**Keep note, this version of the impossible astronaut will not follow the canon of the episode directly, and a lot of lines will be my own original content. **_

The Doctor and Rose walked along the dusty Utah roads for a little while, in a comfortable silence, side by side. "So what do you mean by, you're 'supposed' to die then?" Rose finally asked. The question had been plaguing her mind since they began the walk from the diner.

"It's a long story really. And I'm not supposed to tell you, but I can say that you will know. Eventually."

"Right, okay. So this means you're from the future?" Rose asked, a little incredulously.

"Yep." The Doctor stated, matter-of-factly "But not just any future. Our future." He smiled.

"The old team, yeah?" Rose said, turning her head to smile at the new doctor beside her.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake." The Doctor joked.

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh I'm Shake!"

Then the two of them laughed, and continued along the dusty road, until a couple came into sight. The girl was tall and pale, with fiery red hair a red, dusty checked shirt, and the man was a little shorter, with sandy blonde hair and an unfortunate nose. "Amy! Rory!" The Doctor exclaimed, running towards them, leaving Rose trailing behind. The redhead that she assumed to be Amy smiled and hugged The Doctor tightly, before releasing him and eyeing Rose suspiciously. The Doctor hugged Rory equally as tight, before smiling and saying "My Ponds."

Amy wasn't really paying much attention to The Doctor babbling on about Ponds and Centurions, and instead was staring at Rose. She knew that she had seen that face somewhere before, but she couldn't quite place the blonde in front of her. "Doctor?" she said, pulling The Doctor out of his constant babbling. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Right, of course. Introductions!" The Doctor said, returning to Rose's side once more, and clutching her hand tightly. "Amelia Pond, Rory Pond. Meet Rose Tyler, one of my old companions."

"It's Williams," Rory reminded The Doctor, before extending a hand to Rose. "Well, I'm Rory, as I'm sure you would've guessed by now. Nice to meet you."

Rose smiled, and shook his hand, and then Amy approached her. "I'm Amy," she said, shaking Rose's hand, but still remaining rather suspicious. "I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Rose said, "But nice to meet you both all the same." Amy was about to press ore questions on this Rose, but was interrupted by The Doctor. "Now we've got the boring bit's out of the way, how about a picnic! Down by a lovely little lake no more than five minutes away."

The Ponds and Rose agreed, and the four headed off together. But Amy couldn't get out of her mind that Rose looked familiar, also she noted that Rose visibly flinched when The Doctor mentioned the lake. And how they still were holding hands.

Who exactly was this girl? He had said she was an old companion, but Amy knew The Doctor well enough to know that he didn't like looking back onto the past, and he felt guilty about the downfalls of many of his companions. So what made this Rose girl so special? She looked human, but Amy knew well enough by now that someone's exterior did not necessarily mean that they were, in fact, human.

It was also the way The Doctor acted with her. He seemed so happy, which was odd considering the sad, broody doctor that they had seen the last time they had met. She wondered how long Rose and The Doctor had been reunited, and if maybe, now that he had found Rose again, he would ditch Amy and Rory for her. Amy hoped that she was being irrational, but there was just a little doubt and a pinch of jealousy that bugged her mind. Although Amy loved Rory, unconditionally, she would be lying if she said that she never had a thing for The Doctor. She didn't know if it was the gawky limbs or the floppy hair or the bowtie, but there was something so _attractive_ about him, that she had practically cheated on Rory with him, after their adventure with the Weeping Angels. But still, he had never shown much interest in her, or anyone mind that. She had eventually come to the conclusion that maybe he was asexual, or only attracted to other Time Lords, like River. But he never looked at River the way he looked at Rose. He had travelled with a lot of other pretty young women, but he had never mentioned a relationship with any of them.

He had never mentioned Rose.

It was the way that they both seemed so comfortable with each other, holding hands, laughing at little private jokes as they recounted one or two of their adventures. The little touches where the doctor would run his fingers over hers as the four of them sat on the picnic blanket by the lake, or the way that Rose would lean into him to get comfy, and he would just, _let her_. They looked so natural together.

Amy was pulled from her train of thought, as The Doctor pulled out a bottle of wine. It looked old and French and fancy, and it looked gorgeous, Amy loved a glass of wine after a long day but she couldn't dare touch it, not with her suspicions. Rory denied the bottle, having never acquired the taste for wine and neither had The Doctor, apparently, by the way he screwed up his face after taking a swig of the bottle, and promptly spitting it out. Amy and Rory laughed, and Rose rolled her eyes smiling and told him not to be such a child. He offered the wine to Rose, who took a mouthful and then offered it to Amy. Amy shook her head no, receiving some strange looks from Rory and The Doctor. She shrugged, saying she didn't fancy it, and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Suddenly a figure came into view, she couldnt make it out much from the distance, but it was tall and wore a dark suit. It looked like a man, really. "What's that?" she said, quietly.

"What's what?" Rory asked, getting her attention, she turned her head confused. "What?" she asked. What was Rory going on about? "You looked like you saw something."

"I didn't see anything" she said.

"Ok"

Rose looked at Amy oddly, she had definitely been looking at something, but seemed to forget all about it afterwards. She quickly scanned the area, her torchwood defences kicking in, but found no threats. Suddenly, in the distance, a van pulled up. Rose didn't miss the way The Doctor tensed. The four of them stood up, and Amy squinted, apparently seeing a man, next to a van holding what she thought was gasoline.

"Doctor, who's that?" Rory asked.

"It's time." The doctor said, swallowing. "Something's going to happen. And you have to promise me, all of you, that you will not interfere. Not at all."

"Doctor what are you-" Amy began to say, but suddenly something emerged from the clear lake water.

"Is that an astronaut?" Rose asked.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't interfere" The Doctor said, looking them all in the eye.

"Okay. I promise." Amy said. She didn't know what was going to happen here, but she did not like it.

"I promise." Rory seconded, and The Doctor turned to Rose.

"You promise, don't you Rose?"

Rose sniffed. She knew that he had told her that he wouldn't die here, but she still felt uneasy. "Would you do it, for me?" she asked, looking up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"For you Rose, I could do anything." He cupped her face gently. "I'm going to be okay" he whispered into her ear, before releasing her and turning to walk towards the astronaut.

"What is he doing?" Rory whispered.

They watched as The Doctor approached the astronaut, and it raised its visor. They watched him say something to it, and Rose could almost swear that he was crying. Suddenly, the astronaut lifted its arm, and shot a green laser at The Doctor. "NO!" Amy screamed, trying to lunge forwards. Rory quickly grabbed her, and held her back. "He said we can't interfere!" he said. Rose looked at the panicked couple, and tried to restrain herself from running over there and cradling him in her arms herself. "Come on, come on. Regenerate" she said softly. Almost immediately after, the familiar golden swirls of regeneration began to kick in, and Rose breathed out a little, he was going to be fine. Different, but fine. Right?

Wrong. The astronaut struck again, stopping his regeneration, and knocking him to the ground. Dead. With that, it retreated to the water, and Rose ran towards him, jumping to the ground beside him, Amy not far behind. "No" Amy kept repeating, as Rose ran her hands up his chest, trying to feel for that double heartbeat. But alas, she was met with silence. Rory quickly approached the girls and leant down, holding Amy tightly as she cried. "He's dead Rory, look at him." She was saying.

"No! He can't be!" Rose shouted, "He promised me. He promised me he was going to be okay!"

"Rose, he's dead." A voice suddenly said. Rose Amy and Rory stood up, in front of a man.

"He is in fact dead, and he told me to bring you this." He held up his tank of gasoline.

"Who are you?"

"I am Canton Everett Delaware the Third. Amy, Rory and Rose, I won't ever see you again, The Doctor promised me that. But you will be seeing me again. Give my regards to River Song."

And with that Canton Everett Delaware the Third, set down his tank and turned back to his van. Leaving.

"I don't understand…" Rose said.

"Time lord DNA. It's unique," a voice said. Suddenly the three turned around and were faced with a woman. She had blonde curly hair, wore jeans and a denim jacket, with an obvious holster and blaster sitting round her waist and a vortex manipulator on her wrist. "Civilizations would tear each other apart for just a single sell."

"You're right," Rose said "But who exactly are you?"

"Rose Tyler, I never thought I'd see the day where you didn't know my name. River Song, and it has and always will be a pleasure knowing you." 


	4. Reunion

Chapter Three

The woman, River Song, smiled at Rose broadly, but Rose suspected the smile to be fake. Her eyes still looked sad. She shifted her gaze from Rose, who was still supporting the "What the hell" look on her face, and turned her head to face Rory and Amy.

"Where were you?!" Amy shouted "He's dead! Just look at him. Why weren't you here!" Rose tenderly stepped back and placed her hands over Amy's. she was feeling the exact same emotions, yes, but she knew that right now they needed to be focused, for The Doctor's sake.

"Amy, I couldn't be here until now. The timelines proved it. I'm sorry but we need to do this," she gestured to the boat. Amy stifled her sobs a little more, and nodded at River. Rory picked up the tank of gasoline and they walked over to the boat. "If we're gonna do this, we've got to do it right"

oOo

They watched the boat drift off past the shore, the flames blazing around it. "I can't believe it," Rose said to herself quietly. But not because she was scared or shocked or sad. But because she knew that he couldn't be dead. The Doctor had promised her this great future, that would start today with his younger self. But she couldn't let that onto Amy or Rory. She suspected River knew of this, but she didn't trust her. Rose was usually a trustworthy person, but River didn't feel right to her. All she could do now was grieve the future version of the man that she didn't yet know, as the four of them headed back to the diner. Rory and Amy lagged behind, Amy struggling to keep it together as River and Rose walked ahead.

"You're from the future, aren't you?" she said to River, after a few minuets of silence. River just nodded, her face stoic. "He's not dead, and you know it. He told you, I know he did."

"He said we're going to meet a younger version of him soon, in the diner."

"Did he say anything else?"

Rose shook her head know, and River sighed. Rose could almost swear that she saw tears slowly beginning to form in the woman's eyes. "I can't believe he didn't tell you about me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. It's just, I know that when I meet him for his first time, and he doesn't know who I am, it will kill me inside, but I know now it can't compare to this. Rose Tyler, standing next to me without a clue who I am. And I know Rose, that this doesn't make any sense to you, whatsoever, and that hurts me even more somehow."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Stop saying that. I hate that word. Because you're not sorry Rose, I know you. You don't know me, so what do you have to be sorry for? I'm just sorry that when we did meet for the first time, it had to be like this."

Rose stayed silent for the rest of the walk back to the diner. Something about River still didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't say it didn't hurt to see the woman in such turmoil, yet keep so stoic. River Song was truly an incredible woman, and Rose was just sorry that she didn't know why yet.

As they approached the diner, River made Rose promise to wait outside until she gave her a signal to come in. certain things needed to be said before The Doctor would panic over seeing Rose again, and Rose agreed. In reality, Rose needed to compose herself before facing The Doctor again. After seeing the future version of him apparently die, she would have to keep strong hold of her emotions before she would end up revealing too much. The doctor always had a way of getting her to talk, and he could usually do it with just one look.

She watched outside through the window as Amy cried and River slapped The Doctor across the face, hard. Rose chuckled slightly, remembering her mother slapping The Doctor in his ninth form. It was odd seeing his reaction in this new body. Although they had spent the day together, Rose could immediately see the differences between this version of The Doctor and the future one earlier in the day. This doctor wore a red bowtie, and suspenders and had a goofy smirk on his face, and his hair was longer and softer. He looked like a startled puppy, in a way.

As Rose watched the scene unfold, she noticed River turn and make eye contact with her. Noting this as the signal, Rose straightened her jacket and walked through the diner doors. The Doctor's head snapped upwards automatically as he heard the bell ring on the door, and his mouth fell open as he saw her stand in the doorway, making solid eye contact with him. It was unnerving how precise his eyes were as they scanned her up and down, and Rose felt scrutinised, but almost in a good way. She took a shaky step forward, noticing how he hadn't moved an inch since she entered, except for his eyes; and his thoughts, which she could see moving at a thousand miles a minute.

Eventually she mustered up the courage to walk towards him, Amy, Rory and River watching them both. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but river gave her a brief look, quickly silencing her. _All will be explained later_ River's eyes screamed inside her head. So Amy kept her mouth shut, and watched The Doctor, who seemed to be locked in position, rendered speechless.

Now Rose was standing right in front of him, he somehow found the strength to reach his hand out, almost to touch her face, to see if she was real or not. But still, as he was barely an inch from her face, he snapped his arm back to his side.

"You aren't real. You can't be. Will somebody explain to me what's funny because I really do not understand the joke." He said, his voice angry, eyes looking around, looking for some source of explanation for the girl in front of him.

"I'm real" Rose said

"No, no you really, really aren't. You can't be." He said, his hard tone slowly softening into a whisper.

Rose reached out and took his hand, his fingers instinctively locking around hers almost as a subconscious act. "Feel it. I'm real." She said, her eyes welling up.

Suddenly The Doctor reached out his other hand, pulling her close and Roses arms automatically wrapped around his, his left hand reaching up and stroking her hair gently. He shut his yes tight, breathing in her smell again and sighing in relief. Eventually she pulled away, and smiled at him. "Hello," he said, smiling softly. He felt tears in his eyes, but he didn't say so.

"Hello." Rose said. They went in for another tight hug, this one lasting longer before River cleared her throat and they pulled away.

"Yes, reunion, very good. but can we please get down to business. Space, 1969, Canton Everett Delaware the third. I assume the TARDIS is near?" she said, smiling.

"Out the back." The Doctor said, still recovering from his recent…shock.

"Well, then let us go. I haven't got all day you know, those prison guards can't just let me break out all the time" River said with a smile, and The Doctor laughed a little uneasily. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he could question Rose when they got back to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory were clearly shaken, and River was doing that thing he hated. That "I-know-more-than-you-do" thing.

And also Rose. Sweet, fantastic, beautiful Rose. She was here, like really, really here. But how? It had clearly, for him, been a long time since they had met, and he wondered how long it had been for her. Both his hearts had shattered when he saw her for the last time, on the estate in the snow. She looked so young, and innocent. Unscarred.

But still, questions for Rose could come later. He was getting a particular uneasy feel about this whole situation, the envelope. Where had it come from? And Rose, again. Amy and Rory almost seemed familiar with her, and River too. River worried him the most. She seemed to look at Rose with pain and sadness, and a little longing there too. Like they were old friends, but Rose didn't seem to remember. He wondered if River's timeline went backwards for Rose too, and maybe they were friends in her future.

Their future?

He couldn't be sure. He couldn't leave Rose, he of course would invite her along. But when they had previously travelled, it was becoming so hard to keep her at arms length. He couldn't quite allow himself to love her, because of their tragic, inevitable, fate. She would die, and he would not. But slowly, in his tenth form, he had been letting her in. a little closer each day. He was so close to snapping, it was difficult for him to keep his control around her. Ironically their separation had been at somewhat the right time, forcing him to move away from her, her fate sealed in a parallel universe. But then, here she was, out of the blue. He liked it, but hated it too.

He didn't want to break Rose's heart, by being with her or not.

_**Sorry it wasn't that long, been busy with school and what not. Hope it's alright, drop me a review maybe? **_


	5. Space, 1969!

Chapter Four

The Doctor paced up and down and around the console, swivelling the monitor around with him. He had been given his orders by River to look up Mr Canton Everett Delaware the Third, but his thoughts had drifted away to Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose, how was she here? He had gone over the few logical possibilities in his head, but none of them could quite explain how. It had been years, more for him than for her, yet suddenly here she was, like a whirlwind crashing through his life. River seemed to know her well, which worried him, considering Rose didn't act like she knew River all too well. The doctor wondered if perhaps Rivers timeline was going backwards for Rose too. But just knowing River, still did not explain how Rose had come to be, back in this universe.

After being given his orders, Rose, River, Amy and Rory had rushed under the console and were conversing in a panicked whisper. Clearly something had shaken them, but he could not tell what. Amy just kept staring at him, like she was surprised he even existed at all, and Rory looked like he was trying to solve one thousand different problems all at once. River clearly knew what was going on, and made no effort trying to hide it judging by the way she kept looking at everyone, and Rose was acting calm. Suspiciously calm.

He had scanned her as soon as they had shuffled away underneath the console, and the TARDIS showed him that _yes_ it was 100% Rose Tyler, no doubt about it. He tried asking how she had arrived here, but the TARDIS wasn't being very helpful. Typical, everyone was hiding something from him.

oOo

River, Rose, Rory and Amy stood in a huddle under the TARDIS. "The Doctor can't hear us properly down here, but he will get impatient so we better talk quickly." River said.

"I don't understand what the hell is happening. He's… he's dead River. I saw, we all saw. So how is he up there?"

"The Doctor up there is a past version of the doctor by the lake, Amy, he doesn't know about any of this."

Rose nodded, but didn't say anything. River had expressed her knowledge of the future doctor meeting Rose, but did she know that he had promised not to be dead? Rose was still a little sceptical, as he looked dead, and they had burned his body, but there was something inside of her that just wouldn't believe it. She didn't have a reason why to believe this, except that The Doctor had promised. And The Doctor never breaks his promises.

"Are you okay Rose, you looked very close with him, back on the beach," Rory said. Rose was a little startled when he spoke, as she had almost forgotten Rory was even there. He had been quite quiet up until now. "No, no I'm fine honest," she said, "Just the TARDIS, she looks different. But she still feels the same you know, up here," she tapped her temple and smiled, leaning against the shiny new surface. "But still, never mind me. River's right, we can't mention this to The Doctor"

"I don't know why you all keep talking when he's dead!" Amy whispered angrily, tears beginning to form. Rory touched her arm gently, and she looked up at him. "Amy, everything is going to be fine. The Doctor, you know what he's like. He probably has, or will have, some sort of elaborate scheme up his sleeve. We just don't know it yet."

"But we've got to tell him!"

"We can't," river warned "We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the Universe"

"He's done it before," Amy countered

"But in all fairness, the universe did blow up" Rory said. Rose rolled her eyes affectionately, now _that_ sounded like her doctor. Amy turned back to river, ignoring Rory's joke. "How can you be okay with this?" she asked.

"The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, and neither does my own. There are far worse days coming for me."

Amy sniffed and nodded, and Rose sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I just can't let myself believe that he is dead," she said "He can't be. I won't even consider it."

"Everybody has to go sometime." River said.

"Yeah, but we don't all arrange our own wakes and invite ourselves." Rory said sarcastically. River raised one eyebrow like she was formulating a witty comeback, but suddenly The Doctor's head swung down to stare at them all, upside down.

"I am being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?!" The Doctor shouted. Rose and River exchanged a glance before the group of them headed back up the stairs to the main controls. Rose looked around in wonder, the TARDIS looked so beautiful.

"Do you like her then?" The Doctor asked, Rose nodded and smiled, and The Doctor patted the console gently, earning a hum. "It's like, I loved the corals so much but this is something else. Like the TARDIS, in her formal wear." Rose said. "I love it."

"Good, she designed it herself. Better than anything I could ever muster up." He said, and they were both silent for a while, before The Doctor sprung into action once again.

"Time isn't a straight line," he said, walking around and making gestures with his hands "It's all... bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff. Like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them. Like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA 'cause that's space in the 60s. And Canton Everett Delaware the Third. And this is where she's pointing." He pointed to the screen. Amy squinted and read the black lettering.

"Washington D.C. April the 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" she asked.

"'Cause that's not where we're going." The Doctor said simply. Rose gave him an odd look, but he chose to ignore it, providing no further explanation.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, clearly as confused as she was.

"Home. Well you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And me, I'm late for a bi-plane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or bi-planes, one or the other. Rose can tag along, if she wants. I hope you want anyway, I've missed you." He looked up at her, and Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "Doctor, what is it?" she asked.

"What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that." He said bluntly, sitting down on the jump seat.

River and Rose exchanged another look, and River piped up, trying to resolve the sticky situation. "You're going to have to trust us this time."

"Trust you? Sure." he smirked "But first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you?" he asked, he noticed the pained look on River's face, yet he still pressed on "You're someone from my future—getting that—but who?" River stayed silent, her face stony. Rose took a step forward, but a look from Amy told her to stay out. There was clearly more to the story than this. "Okay. Why are you in prison?" he tried "Who did you kill? Hm? Now I love a bad girl, me. But trust you? Seriously?"

"Trust me." Amy said. She had been quiet for a while now, but knew when she had to intervene. She couldn't let The Doctor lay into River like this. She knew River probably had years of experience on her, but still, something compelled her to jump in.

"Okay." The Doctor said without hesitation, standing up and close to her.

"You have to do this. And you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

Amy shook her head, trying to control her emotions "No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

Amy pondered her answer for a while, before settling on something she knew he would accept. Their beginning, "Fish fingers and custard."

The Doctor smiled, and stepped back "My life your hands, Amelia Pond." He said softly, before turning around and facing the group, a grin on his face.

"Right, Canton Everett Delaware the third, how many of those could there be?" he said, swinging himself round the console and pulling the monitor down. "Three, I suppose" Rose said, standing by his side. The Doctor smiled, and chuckled "That's my Rose, always the clever one" he said, ruffling Rose's hair, earning one of her deadliest looks.

"He was CIA but got kicked out," River said, pulling the monitor round towards her "Says here he was suddenly re-recruited in 1969 for a secret mission by the president himself. Must be quite something" she smiled. The doctor left Rose's side and walked around to River, to look at the monitor with her. "Who's even in power at the moment?" he asked.

"Richard Milhouse Nixon," River read "Vietnam. Watergate. There's some good stuff too."

"Not enough" The Doctor grunted

"Hippy"

"Archaeologist."

River just laughed. "So this Canton bloke," Rose said, unzipping her jacket and tossing it onto the jump seat. She pretended not to notice The Doctor staring at her, and he pretended that he hadn't been thinking some impure timelord thoughts. "He's CIA, or was. Rouge. And he's somehow at the centre of all this."

"That's what the TARDIS says." The Doctor said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? You mentioned something about space, 1969 and a party. All of my favourite things" she said, flashing a cheeky grin. The Doctor smiled back, twice as wide.

"That's the Rose Tyler I know," he said grinning, pulling a leaver down, before making eye contact with Rose, he eyes dancing. "Allons-y!" he shouted, and Rose grinned so wide she thought her face might split.

_Can you believe I wrote like half of this chapter and my computer crashed? I lost the will to live for a little while, but then I did get around to re-writing, hope you enjoy!_


	6. The Oval Office

Chapter five

The Doctor moved to the controls, and began pulling random levers and tapping buttons. "What are you doing?" Amy asked, moving in.

"Well, considering I don't know what I'm getting myself into this time, I'm being discreet."

"Meaning…?" Amy pressed

"Meaning, Amelia, that basically I'm turning the TARDIS silent and invisible. It's very difficult and clever and only I know how to do it perfectly so hush."

"I didn't know the TARDIS could do that," Rose said "You should probably use that future more often"

"Yes, well," he said "It's very tricky. And only I can do it." Pulled down one final leaver, and smiled to himself. "There, that should do it. I'll go first, you lot wait here."

As his back was turned, River winked at Rose and pushed the final leaver back up. "_now, _she's invisible. He doesn't know everything." She said, rolling her eyes affectionately.

Rose gave her a peculiar look. "You know how to work the TARDIS? How?" she asked, a little shocked. As far as Rose had always believed, only The Doctor could work the TARDIS. But River just smiled softly and looked down, twisting a button between her fingers. "Spoilers." She said, before turning both their attention back to The Doctor.

Amy walked over, to stand between River and Rose, and bent down to look at the monitor, finding it to be unresponsive. "Nope, sorry, monitor doesn't work when she's cloaked" The Doctor said, smiling. "Give me a minuet, I'll give you a shout when it's safe." He headed out the door quietly, shutting it gently. As soon as he was out of the room, River began typing quickly, and the picture of The Doctor creeping around the oval office appeared.

"Like I said, The Doctor doesn't know everything, contrary to popular belief." She smirked, adjusting the volume so they could hear what the two men at the desk were saying. Rose gave River another odd look, how did she know how to fly the TARDIS so well? She pushed the question to the back of her mind, to ask The Doctor later. Those questions were starting to build up very quickly.

"Who wants to bet a fiver he'll be caught in the next five minuets?" she joked. Amy and Rory laughed and River smirked. "He isn't exactly the most graceful person, he'll probably trip over his own shoelaces soon." She said, and her and Rose both laughed.

Rose liked how well she was getting on with this River Song, but there was still something about her that was… odd. She felt wrong almost, like there was something missing from her. Rose couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, and decided to leave it until she could actually sit down and have a proper conversation with the woman.

On the screen, much to Rose's surprise, The Doctor still hadn't been caught. The man at the desk, who Rose assumed to be Canton Everett Delaware the Third, was in conversation with the president, about a telephone conversation, and a boy called Jefferson. Then, when it all seemed to be going so well, The Doctor suddenly, as predicted by River, The Doctor stumbled receiving Canton and the president's attention. Oops. Canton and Nixon both stood up abruptly and a flurry of armed agents swarmed into the room. Then suddenly there was a whole lot of shouting and guards run in and then The Doctor is pressed hard against the floor. "RIVER MAKE HER BLUE AGAIN" He shouts, and suddenly the TARDIS appeared in all of its glory. Rose stepped out first, followed by River, Amy and Rory, with their hands behind their heads.

"Don't shoot" River shouted, as The Doctor was released. He stood up quickly, straightening his jacket and bowtie, before heading over to the president's desks, guns pointed at him and his companions. "Sorry, for dropping in there, Mr President sir," he said with an apologetic smile. "You didn't give me a chance to introduce myself,"

"Who-what?" the president stuttered, "Who are you? And what is that box?"

The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out his psychic paper, flashing it to Nixon and Canton. "Scotland Yard, codename The Doctor. These are my fellow, er, operatives." He gestured to Rose, River, Rory and Amy, who were all slowly lowering their hands.

"The Wolf, The Nose, The Legs and… Mrs Robinson."

"I _hate_ you" River said, glaring at him.

"No you don't" he smirked, folding his arms.

"But, who are you?" Nixon repeated, clearly a little more than shaken by the events.

"Nah, boring question," Rose said, suddenly walking over to The Doctor's side. She cringed a little at the guns which followed her across the room, but immediately felt safer standing next to The Doctor than she did on the other side of the room. "The better question is who's phoning you. Because Canton three over there is right.. that was definitely a little girls voice." The Doctor turned and gave her a questioning look. "River got the monitor on." She quickly explained, and The Doctor rolled his eyes as River smiled triumphantly at him.

"Anyway, back to what The Wolf here was saying. She's very clever, very bright, my wolf. And she's right. That was a girls voice, which means there is only one place that little girl could be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton enquired, raising his eyebrows at these odd strangers.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware" one of the guards said, but he was ignored by the people of actual importance in the room.

"You heard everything we heard," The Doctor said "Give me five minutes, I'll explain everything. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never know."

Canton nodded slightly, and the turned his gaze to the police box standing in the corner of the room. "How'd you get that thing in here anyway?" he asked "I mean, you didn't carry it in?"

"Clever, huh?" Rose smirked

"Love it." He said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Do not compliment the intruder!" the guard insisted again, but Canton ignored him swiftly.

"Five minutes?" he asked

"Five." The Doctor promised

The guard piped up a third time, moving to stand in front of the president. "Mr President that ma is a clear and present dang-"

"Mr President that man, just walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends," Canton interrupted, "And that's the man he walked past," he pointed to the guard "One of them is worth listening to, I say, we give him five minutes and see if he delivers."

"Thank you, Canton" The Doctor smiled, moving to sit in the presidents chair, and propping his feet up on the table.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks," Rose muttered. And The Doctor grimaced little, before springing back into action, and sitting up a little. "Right, I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilize, street level maps covering all of Florida, and pot of coffee, twelve jammie dodgers and a fez."

The guards all still looked tense and had an iron grip on their guns as Canton turned to them. "Get him his maps!" he ordered, and the men slowly filtered out, still looking uneasy. Canton turned to The Doctor, and smiled slightly, and The Doctor grinned back, as Amy, Rory and River came over.

"This is going to be fun." He said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.


	7. Warehouse

Giant maps covering the whole of Florida, were spread across the whole room. Rose checked her watch, knowing that five minuets had been and gone, but The Doctor clearly wasn't bothered. He was holding the maps up, rotating them and following them all round the room. The other four time travellers were just standing around, looking a little confused, as The Doctor hadn't exactly said what it was they were actually looking for. Rose was starting to become uncomfortable in the silence, only the sound of The Doctor's fingers scraping against the maps.

"So why Florida?" she asked, leaning up a little.

"That's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following." He said casually, not taking his eyes off the paper. _Spacemen,_ now that made Rose and the others uneasy. But clearly The Doctor wasn't paying that much attention to his friends, and continued to ramble "Now maps, I love maps!" he said with a smile.

Rose turned and gave River a worried look. River looked at Amy, who leaned in and whispers "Spacemen? Like the one at the lake."

"Maybe, probably." River said flatly.

Rory and River both exchanged a look. Clearly they were both worried about Amy, as she hadn't seemed to take The Doctor's 'death' very well. Rory knew that although she appeared to be holding it together, inside she would be crumbling.

Amy could feel Rory's worried gaze on her, but chose to ignore it. She gazed out into the hallway, and suddenly saw a figure. A tall, creature in a suit, white and slimy-looking, with no mouth. She gasped a little, she had seen this before. At the lake, but how had she forgotten?

"Rory," she said "I-I remember." She said, turning to face him.

"You remember what?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know, I, I just-" but suddenly her muddled trail of thought was interrupted by canton checking his watch and clearing his throat.

"Five minuets are up," he said, and Rose smirked. It had been at least seven or eight, torchwood training told her that, but Canton was just as interested in The Doctor's methods and ideas as anyone else he met was. "Yeah, and where's my fez?" came The Doctor's cocky reply, motioning his hand to his head, but not- Rose noticed- taking his eyes off the maps. This meant that he hadn't quite yet found what he was looking for.

"I feel sick" Amy suddenly said, standing up and holding her stomach "Where's the toilets in this place anyway?"

"Ma'am you are required to stay inside the Oval office for the duration of-"

"Shut up and take her to the restroom" Canton ordered.

The guard eyed Canton, coming across a little hostile and then motioned for Amy to follow him. "I'll go with you." Rose said standing up and following them out.

They headed swiftly through the beautifully decorated corridors until they came to the nearest toilet. The guard went to follow them in, but Rose quickly stopped him. "Yeah, we can usually handle this one by ourselves, thanks" she said shutting the door behind her.

She gasped as she entered the bathroom, a tall, slimy looking thing in a suit was standing in front of them. It was at least seven or eight feet tall, and appeared to have no mouth. Amy was looking at it like she knew it. "I saw you, before. At the lake, and here, and then I forgot? How did I forget?" she said

"What are you?" Rose asked.

Suddenly, a woman came out of one of the stalls beginning to wash her hands,

"Get back!" Amy shouted to her, and the woman turned her head and noticed the creature, gasping and laughing a little.

"Oh honey, you scared me to death! What is that, like, a star trek thing?"

"You should really, back away from that thing, now!" Amy warned, reaching her hand out to the woman, the woman turned her head to reply, but instantly forgot what was happening. "Away from what, sweetie?" she asked sweetly, before following their gaze behind her and gasping again.

"Oh honey! You scared me to death!" she said again, holding her hand to her chest. Suddenly the creature reached out its hand, and the lights began to flicker. Once again, the woman turned back to Rose and Amy, immediately forgetting. "Those, lights, they'll never get 'em fixed!" she smiled. Amy's eyes were still locked onto the creature in fear, as it reached its hand out to the woman, just as she turned for the third time and blasted her with some form of electricity. Rose and Amy watched horrified as she blasted into atoms.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Rose shouted

"She didn't even remember you? That's how it works doesn't it, because I saw you before at the lake? Why am I only remembering this now?" Amy said.

"So what, we see you, but as soon as we turn away we forget you?" Rose said, fumbling into her pocket and reaching for her phone, holding it in front of her and taking a picture.

"Why did you kill her?" Amy demanded.

"Joy," the creature said, its voice ghostly "Her name was Joy. Your name is Amelia and you are the Bad Wolf."

"How did you know that?" Rose asked, her voice lowering

"We are the silence. We know all. You must tell The Doctor."

"Tell him what?" Amy bluffed

"What he must know. And what he must never know."

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Rose shouted, before clutching Amy's hand and running with her out of the bathroom, almost colliding with the agent.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"We're fine. Much better thanks" Amy said.

"What's that?" he asked motioning to the device in Rose's hand. Rose looked down, when had she taken her phone out of her pocket. "Oh, it's just my phone." She said without thinking. _Wait, 1969, not exactly a well known gadget._

"You're phone?" the agent asked, confused.

"We, erm, we have to tell The Doctor." Amy said, reaching for Rose's hand, and hurriedly walking with her back to the office. "Tell him what?" Rose asked. Amy just blinked, a little confused "I-I don't know why I said that."

* * *

Back in the office, the phone rang, drawing The Doctor's eyes away from the map. The president immediately stood up, "Should I answer it?" he asked. Rose and Amy entered the room, and joined the rest of team TARDIS around the desk.

"Here! The only place in the whole of America that call could be coming from." The Doctor exclaimed pointing at the map "See, obvious when you think about it." He smiled, turning to Rose who had appeared next to him.

"You, sir, are a genius" Canton said, smiling as he looked to where The Doctor was pointing on the map.

"It's a hobby of his." Rose smirked, clasping The Doctor's hand. He gripped back, tighter.

"Answer the phone Mr President" Canton ordered, and Nixon picked it up, clicking his tape recorder.

"Hello, this is President Nixon."

"It's here! The spaceman is here! It's gonna get me, it's gonna eat me!"

"Right, no time for a swat team," The Doctor said "Mr President, tell her that help is on its way!" he said dragging Rose with him over to the TARDIS, where Amy, river and Rory had already rushed inside.

"Canton! On no account follow me into this police box!"

"Yeah, and shut the door behind you!" Rose called out.

Canton smiled, and exchanged a glance with the president before running after The Doctor, into the blue telephone box.

"Mr president! Please help! Please help me!"

"Jefferson, it's alright" Nixon said, trying to regain his composure as the box disappeared in front of his very eyes. "I'm sending my best people."

* * *

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name," The Doctor said, as her rushed around the console "It isn't her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton, River?!"

"Surnames of three of Americas founding fathers."

"Lovely fellows, two of them fancied me."

"Yeah, and the others all fancied me" Rose was quick to add, settling into the jump seat.

"Don't remind me." The Doctor laughed, and Rose laughed too. He loved her laugh.

Canton, meanwhile, was still in awe of the vast interior of the wooden, blue box.

"You okay?" Rory asked awkwardly as the man turned around, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened to him "Coping?"

"You see," The Doctor continued "The president asked the child two questions, where are you, and who are you. She was answering where"

* * *

"It's bigger, on the inside?" Canton said slowly, a subtle grin on his face.

"Yeah, you get used to it,"

* * *

"Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor asked.

"Where?" Amy asked, grinning.

"Here"

The TARDIS landed shakily, and The Doctor quickly reached for Rose's hand. "Stepping out, into the unknown, just like old times eh?" he said, smiling.

"God, I've missed this"

"I've missed you."

"Bet I've missed you more," Rose challenged

"Oh I severely doubt it."

"Come on you two!" River called out from the doors "We've got a child about to possibly be eaten by a spaceman, you can flirt later!"

The Doctor blushed a beet red, before grinning and pulling Rose towards the doors with him, but stopping abruptly, almost running into Canton. "It's er…" Canton began to stutter.

"You can take care of this." The Doctor smiled to Rory, patting him on the shoulder before heading out of the doors.

"Why is it always me?" Rory called.

"Because you're the newest" Amy said sweetly, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Rose is newer than I am!"

"Au Contraire, Pond, Rose travelled with me long before you. Now hurry up!" The Doctor called. Rory just sighed, _oh how to explain the temporal space mechanics to a nineteen sixties government agent?_

* * *

"Where are we?" Amy asked, grabbing a torch and flicking the light around the dusty, abandoned-looking office.

"About five miles from Kennedy space centre." The Doctor said "Its 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?"

"But why would a little girl be here?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, lost maybe?"

River picked up the phone, holding it to her ear and frowning in confusion, the line was disconnected.

"The president asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do." The Doctor said, pulling up the blinds.

"She looked out of the window." Rose said, glancing through and noticing the street sign. Jefferson, Adams Hamilton.

"Streets, of course, street names." Amy said.

"The only place in Florida, probably in all of America where those three street names cross at a junction. And Rose, you've got that face on again today."

"What face?" Rose asked, confused.

"The he's hot when he's clever face."

"This is my normal face."

"I know."

Rose laughed, "Oh, shut up." She said

"Not a chance" he joked.

Amy watched the two interact intently. She had barely known Rose the day but she trusted her almost completely. She was warm, and kind and was the exact profile of someone The Doctor would travel with. Back when she had tricked The Doctor into letting her see the old companions, Rose's face had flashed up briefly. At the time the photo was taken, Rose looked impossibly young, and Amy now noticed how Rose had matured since her time with The Doctor. Her features were a little harder, her body more athletic and agile. But that smile was still there. Later, she had looked through some old photo albums, not satisfied with the brief collection of pictures of all he young women, and had come across some photos of Rose. One, where she was laughing had stuck out in particular. Her eyes had been squeezed shut, and there was a manic grin on her face.

Drawing her from her thoughts, Canton stumbled out of the TARDIS, followed by Rory. "We-we've moved? How have we moved?" he said astonished. The Doctor put the phone down that he had been toying with, and sighed at Rory. "You haven't even covered space travel yet?"

"Yeah, well I was going to kinda cover it with time travel."

"Time travel?" Canton asked, astounded.

"Brave heart Canton," The Doctor said "come on!"

"So," Canton tried to gather his faults "We're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space?"

"That's basically it" Rory said

"How long have Scotland yard had this?"

* * *

Inside, the warehouse was dark and damp. River, Amy and Rose flashed their torches around the room as The Doctor walked briskly ahead of them. Rose felt uneasy, how could a little girl be here?

"It's a warehouse of some kind." River said "Disused."

"This is almost certainly a trap, of course" The Doctor said

"Yes, I noticed the phone."

"What about it?" Amy asked

"It's cut off. So how could the child phone from here?"

"What would a child be doing here anyway?" Rose asked "Not exactly a healthy environment."

"I don't know," The Doctor admitted "let's find her and ask her."

They looked around, until they found an operating table of sorts. It looked old, and had clamps around it to keep the subject in place. Wires and funnels hung above it, all covered in a stringy unknown substance.

"It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien and probably not from this time zone." River said, using her scanner.

"Which is odd because look at this!" The Doctor said, reaching into a box.

"It's earth tech, contempary?"

"Very contempary, this stuff is from the space programme!" Rose said. The Doctor pulled out a large astronauts helmet.

"Stolen?" river asked

"What by aliens?" Amy asked

"Probably."

"But why steal this earth stuff that could barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe because its cooler!" The Doctor laughed, and Rose sighed as she noticed the helmet was now on his head "Look how cool this stuff is!" he said, pulling the visor up and grinning.

"So what, cool aliens?" Amy asked

"Yeah, what would you call me?"

"An alien."

"Oi! Rose thinks I'm cool." He protested, struggling to take the helmet off. Rose just laughed "Yeah, of course I do."

"But seriously, look at this stuff." River said, lifting the wires up and down. "It's wired to keep you alive. you don't have to eat, sleep or even breathe in this thing."

"Worrying why a kid would be forced inside it." Rose said, frowning.

"Definitely, but look," River said, holding up the broken belts "She forced her way out of here. she must be incredibly strong."

"So maybe she isn't a normal little girl?"

"Maybe."

"Scared and impossible, i like her." The Doctor smiled.

Before River could continue her analysis, Rory entered the room with Canton.

"I think he's ok now"

"Canton, you still with us?" The Doctor grinned

"Yeah. I like your wheels."

"That's my boy!" The Doctor laughed, patting Canton on the back "So come on, little girl, lets find her"

* * *

"River," Rose whispered, coming to stand by river and Amy at the table.

"I know what you're thinking, both of you."

"No, you really don't" Amy said

"Yes. You're thinking if we find the spaceman in 1969 and neutralise it, it won't be around to shoot The Doctor in our time"

"Okay lucky guess. But we can, can't we?" Amy asked, hopeful.

"It's not that simple Amy. We came here, because of what we saw in the future. Stop that event from happening, we'd never come here to stop it."

"Paradox." Rose said bitterly

"Exactly."

* * *

"What's this? Doctor look at this?" River called, walking over to a man hole. The Doctor came over, followed by Amy and Rose "Tell me River, how far ahead are you?" he asked.

"Spoilers" River smirked, pulling the manhole cover off and shining the torch light inside.

"It's always you with that word, 'spoilers'" Rose said, crouching down by the tunnel "What does that even mean?"

"Spoilers" River repeated again, laughing "Anyway, I'm going to have a look down here, there seems to be a network of tunnels. No life signs" She said, climbing down into the tunnel.

"Stupidly dangerous!" The Doctor warned

"Yeah, I like it too."

"I'll come with you, don't know what might be down there" Rose said and she too began to descend down the ladder.

"Shout if you get into trouble" The Doctor said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm quite the screamer" Rose muttered. She looked up and noticed The Doctor blushing furiously and laughed "Now there's a spoiler for you." She joked, before climbing down completely until she was out of view.

"What is going on?" Canton asked

"Er, nothing, she's just a friend"

"Yeah I think he meant the possible alien incursion?" Rory said.

"Right…."

* * *

Rose and River found themselves inside almost a whole room underground, it was dark and Rose could hear a faint dripping in the background. She clutched her torch, and scanned it round the room. River did too, and flashed her light into a small alcove, both girls gasped at the white, slimy creatures sitting together "It's you, again!" Rose stuttered, rolling the light over them "I saw you, at the white house! But how could I forget?"

One of the creatures stood up menacingly, walking towards them, and both girls stood stock-still in fear.

* * *

"So," Canton said, shining his torch over the dusty shelves "I was having a drink in a bar, tell me, am I still there?"

"'Fraid not" Amy laughed.

* * *

"Run!" Rose shouted as the creature got nearer, clutching Rivers hand and pulling her back towards the ladder. They rushed up it quickly, panting as they climbed out.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked, clearly worried "Anything down there?"

"No," Rose said. She didn't remember seeing anything. She didn't remember much about her trip down below, which was odd to say the least. "Nothing that we can see." River shrugged, getting up and walking over to Canton and Amy.

"Tell you what, I'm going to have another look. Give me five minuets" Rose said, backing towards the hole and climbing in.

"Rory," The Doctor said once Rose was halfway in "Do you mind going with her?"

"Uhm, yeah? A bit."

"Then I'd appreciate it even more."

Rory sighed, and The Doctor smiled at him. "H-Hold on Rose, I'm coming with you." He said and began to climb down the hole.

Rose studied her surroundings, dark, damp, but why was she only remembering what it looked like now? "You okay?" Rory asked, noticing Rose clutch her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, just felt a bit sick. Inter-dimensional travel, girl in a spacesuit, probably just a bit overwhelmed"

"Inter-dimensional?"

"Long story short, after my travels with The Doctor stopped, I was sealed off into a parallel world. It was hard finding a way back."

"Must have been a lot of work," Rory sympathised, he knew what it was like to wait a long time for someone you love "Was it worth it?"

"Seeing him again, yeah, it really was." Rose said, smiling softly as they continued through the tunnels.

"I guess you'll be staying then"

"If he'll have me"

"Of course he will, he's infatuated by you."

Rose blushed "Come on, he's just my mate. Best mates, always have been."

"No, he looks at Amy as his 'best mate' he looks at you as something more, and don't tell me you don't look at him the same way"

"I suppose, maybe we had something, once. But that can't just come back straight away."

"Can't or you won't let it?"

"Oh look, a door!" Rose said, quickly changing the subject. She shone the torch over the steel door, and reached for the handle. It t was locked with a simple Yale lock, so she crouched down. Reaching to her head, she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, shining the light on the lock.

"November 1999 my best mate Shareen, taught me how to pick a Yale lock, with a bobby pin." She said simply, smiling as she heard the click of the lock and the door swung open.

"Wow." Rory said, stepping inside "What is this place?"

"Looks like a spaceship," Rose said, standing in the doorway "But what would a spaceship and a whole network of old tunnels be doing under Florida, and why has nobody noticed them?"

For just a second, Rory looked over Rose's shoulder, and noticed a figure. "Rose, behind you!" he shouted. Rose turned quickly, and shone the light into the creatures face. "You again! But I forgot? How could I forget?"

* * *

The Doctor and Amy where searching around the warehouse. River had worriedly climbed back into the tunnels to check on Rose and Rory, and they couldn't quite find Canton. "Where is he?" Amy thought aloud. She turned her head, and noticed it. The spaceman. Lurking in the corner. "Doctor!" she shouted. The Doctor turned, and began to run, holding Amy's hand tightly.

"Doctor there's something I've got to tell you!"

"Is now really the time?"

They ran further, round a corner and noticed Canton, face down on the floor. The Doctor ran to him, and checked his pulse. "He's alive, but unconscious, hard blow to the back of the head."

Amy stood back, pulling The Doctor towards her. "Doctor, I really need to tell you something!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No Doctor!" she shouted. Suddenly the footsteps of the astronaut were coming closer. "Doctor, I'm pregnant"

The Doctor was in shock and couldn't get words out of his mouth. How could he have dragged his best friend into such a dangerous situation when she was pregnant? He should've noticed, the signs were all there. He looked around desperately for a safe place to hide her, to keep her safe, but suddenly the spaceman was standing in front of them. Before he could blink, Amy had reached down and grabbed Canton's silver gun.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life!"

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. The dark tinted screen of the helmet lightened, and inside was a little blonde girl, tear tracks on her face, she was screaming for help. Suddenly Amy's finger was pulling the trigger, shooting the child straight in the helmet, barely missing her face.

Amy screamed.


	8. The Day of The Moon

The spacesuit crashed to the ground, with the little girl still inside. The room was silent. The Doctor rushed over, leaving Amy standing behind him, stock-still with the gun still in her hand. "Oh my god" she said quietly, allowing the gun to fall to the ground as she realised what she had just done, she had almost killed… _a child_. She clasped her hands to her mouth and knelt down beside The Doctor, trying to hold back tears that were forming.

"The suit, it must of malfunctioned." The Doctor said, turning the form over so it was facing upwards. He could see the face of the little girl inside, her eyes closed. Panicked, he yanked the helmet off, and checked her pulse. "She's alive," he said, relieved "Must have knocked herself out as she fell. She's okay."

Amy didn't say anything, but shuffled forwards and gently stroked the girl's face. She couldn't be more than five or six, and her skin was flushed and warm. "We should get her into the TARDIS, and then find the others." The doctor said, pulling out his sonic and aiming it at the suit. It sparked a little, almost in resistance, before clamping open at the side, allowing access to a normal zipper. They pulled the sleeping girl out of the suit, and The Doctor picked her up in his arms. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a surge of warmth when he held the girl close to his chest, his double heartbeat speeding up.

Canton was just beginning to come to, and winced as he sat up a little too quickly. "What the hell?" he said quietly. He looked up at Amy, who looked pale and distraught as she followed The Doctor. The Doctor, appeared to be carrying a small child. Was this the little girl? He wondered. He got up, and dusted down his jacket, clearing his throat. Amy and The Doctor both turned their heads and stopped, noticing Canton. "Canton, good, you're awake," The Doctor said, smiling before turning again and heading towards his TARDIS.

"What did I miss?"

"A lot, but we've got her. Safest place for her is the TARDIS until we can manage to find the others. Then we can find out who she is."

OoO

The Doctor gently laid the girl down on the jump seat. "She'll be out for a few more hours I think, she must of hit her head hard as she fell. We'll find the others, and then return her home."

"But why was she here in the first place?" Canton asked, eyeing the small girl.

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted.

"The Silence." Amy said, speaking for the first time.

"The what?" The Doctor asked, stepping closer to Amy.

"The Silence. They- I remember." Was all Amy could say, clutching her head "These, things, I don't- its hazy. They've been following us, but you just can't remember."

"What do they look like Amy, have you seen one?" The Doctor asked, panicky, searching for the answers in his companions eyes.

"They- I don't know. I don't remember. But they're in the warehouse, they're everywhere. At the oval office, the white house, the lake."

"Which lake?" The Doctor asked. He didn't remember visiting a lake. Amy's eyes widened, realising what she had let slip. "It-it's nothing." She lied, but she could tell The Doctor wasn't convinced "Rory, he took me to this lake for my birthday."

"Okay, well that's good. You remember something. It's probably the TARDIS' psychic field, kicking in. drawing the memories out." The Doctor explained quickly "They affect the memory receptors of your brain, make you forget. They can probably input suggestions to… _the moon landing_ of course! Big silvery thing in the sky, and the human race decide to just go up there to see it. Of course… Wait." He stopped still "Did you say they were in the warehouse?"

Amy nodded, "I think so."

"Rose, and River! They came out of the tunnels panting, and afraid, like they were running. They must of saw them, and then forgotten. Rose, she went back down there! River, Rory and Rose, they're with them, now."

"We've got to find them!" Canton said.

"Yes- we, as in me and you Canton. Amy I want you to stay here, with the girl. It's safe in the TARDIS."

"What? Why do I have to stay."

"Amy I can't put you in danger. You're pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" Canton asked confused "How much did I actually miss?"

"But Doctor-"

"No buts Pond. Stay here. We'll be back. Canton, come on!" he said, dismissing any other options.

"Fine," Amy said, before reaching into her pockets "But here, take this. Rose's phone" she tossed the pink phone to The Doctor, who caught it.

"What? Why do you have Rose's phone, and why are you giving it to me?" he asked, confused.

"Back in the white house bathroom, something happened with one of the creatures. It's hazy. But I think Rose took a photo."

The Doctor stared down at the phone, and smiled, an idea forming in his head "Perfect," he smiled, before frowning again "But wait, why do you have it?"

Amy blushed a little "I-I took it from her when she wasn't looking ok? I just wanted to know more about her, I was… curious who she was."

"You could've asked me, if you had any questions?"

"You were busy, I got creative" she folded her arms, but was relieved when The Doctor smiled softly. "Typical Pond." He murmured, before springing backing into action "Right, Canton, with me. Amy, watch her." He pointed to the girl and Amy nodded, watching as he hurried to the doors, Canton confusedly trailing along behind him. Amy sighed, and moved her hand over her abdomen, before turning to look at the girl, sleeping on the jump seat. The girl she had almost killed.

oOo

The Doctor and Canton ran through the warehouse, looking left and right anxiously. Canton felt a little better, after he had picked up his gun from the floor and the pain in his head had decreased slightly. "So Doctor, I assume you have a plan?"

"Sort of a plan, a plan in progress." The Doctor admitted.

"So we're going in blind? We have no idea what this thing even looks like!"

"I'm working on it, okay? Now before we rescue the others, I need some materials."

"Materials? Like what."

"I'm working on it Canton, just keep an eye out."

Canton grunted and the pair kept on running through the warehouse. The Doctor only had one mission on his mind, to save his friends. He ran through his sketchy idea of a plan in his head. It could work, it just _might_ work, if he got lucky. He checked his watch, 15:30. He didn't have much time before the moon landing, so if he wanted his plan to work, he needed to catch a break.

Suddenly, he was drawn from his thoughts as a gunshot rang out from behind him. He turned, surprised to see a creature on the floor, looking rather disgruntled and in pain. Also, Canton was standing in front of it, looking alarmed as hell.

"I think I got one…" he said, eyes wide.

The Doctor smiled. This was perfect.

oOo

Amy paced up and down for what felt like the thousandth time, anxiously biting the skin at the top of her thumb. It had probably only been around half an hour but she felt like she had been standing there for days. She wasn't used to being so, useless. She turned her gaze for the millionth time over to the girl. Still asleep, good. that meant she didn't have to try and explain anything to her. She wondered what exactly she would say when the girl did eventually awaken. Somehow she didn't think "Sorry if your head hurts, but I may have shot you, aiming to kill when your suit malfunctioned and you fell to the ground."

Then Amy gazed down at her still flat stomach. Before she knew it she would be showing and everything. She hadn't even told Rory yet, only The Doctor knew. _What if I'm just as much of a screw up with my own baby_. She thought.

Hell, she had already tried to kill one child today, was she really ready to be having one of her own? Kids were a subject that Amy had never really spoken about with Rory. She knew that he wanted kids, he always had, since he was a kid himself. But for Amy, she had never really considered it. With their lives? Being whisked off by The Doctor at frankly random times, adventuring on all kinds of planets, it all kinds of times. Having a family didn't really seem to be fitting into that plan. But she had noticed, as The Doctor's visits became less regular, the little normalities creeping into their lives. They had a house, and a car. She wrote travel articles, and Rory was a nurse. They sat up every Saturday night to watch their favourite reality TV show. They had roast on Sundays. Rory's dad, Brian would always be round every Wednesday to tell them how his latest project had come along. She had plans for things further away in the future. RSVPing to weddings and birthday parties. Like she _knew_ she would be around.

How had she not really noticed how domesticated she had become? Travelling with The Doctor used to be her life, _their lives_. Amy and Rory and her raggedy doctor, travelling the stars. Now trips into space were becoming more of an obligation than a treat.

And now, realising that she was probably with child, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep living like that. She had to choose if she wanted to play happy families on earth with Rory, or give it all up to travel the stars.

oOo

Rose pulled against the restraints, to no avail. The belts were pulled tight around her chest and waist on the table. The little girl must have been really strong to force her way out.

She turned her head, and saw River, sleeping on the table to her left. Still sleeping, god knows how long she had been out. She turned to her right, thankful to see Rory was still conscious.

"How long have we been here?" she asked

"Feels like hours. But I don't think it's been that long."

"_You have been here for six days"_ an eerie voice rang out. Rose gasped as another silent emerged from the darkness in front of her face.

"Bollocks!" she said laughing "No way The Doctor would be able to sit on his arse for six days doing nothing. Besides we haven't moved, eaten or drank. I haven't even had to go a wee yet! We've only been here for about two or three hours"

The creature slunk back into the darkness, clearly annoyed that she had seen through their mind games. Rose smirked. "Don't worry Rory, we'll get out of here. He'll come, he always does."

"You have that much faith in him?" Rory asked

"Always."

"Glad to hear someone else who understands" River's voice rang out, chuckling quietly. She sounded a little weak, but definitely awake, which was a good sign. Rose turned to her left "River! Glad your with us. Frankly Rory has been boring company."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

River just laughed "I have to admit Rory, you do tend to be a little panicky in hostage situations" she said.

"Great, not only have we been kidnapped, but you two are ganging up on me. Is nobody else worried where the hell The Doctor actually is?"

"He'll come." Rose said, trying to assure to others and herself. Thankfully, River was there to back up her point. "He always comes." River finished.

Before Rory could protest again, the sound of a door being kicked open with a loud bang filled the room. Into the light, stepped none other than The Doctor, followed by Canton.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." River smirked "It's about time. Rory was doubting you."

"Hey! In my defence, we've been here for hours. Of course I was worried you wouldn't come."

"One thing to remember Pond, I always come."

"Told you!" Rose smiled.

A group of six or seven silents, suddenly entered into the light spot, around The Doctor and Canton, Rose was worried for them, but The Doctor seemed to take it in his stride.

"You are The Doctor. You must die." One said

"Oh give it a rest. I'm trying to get the telly on!" The Doctor said, and Rose then noticed the hunk of junk 60's TV in his hands. He set it down on the wall near the centre of the space craft, in front of where Rose, Rory and River were held. He soniced it on, and then adjusted the ariel, trying to get a good picture.

"But first, before I tell you my plan, my friends. Awfully rude of you to keep them tied up."

With a flick of his sonic, Rose felt the belts around her lose enough for her to reach her arms out and unbuckle them. Although being menacing, she knew the silence were powerful, but weren't fast and easily slipped out, dodging around the one guarding her. River did the same, pulling her blaster from her holster and aiming it at the creature, but Rory, being a little slower, was still strapped in, silent looming over him. River sent out a shot and the creature was down, causing the others to tense up and Rory to join them behind The Doctor.

"Right, these are my friends, River and Canton, hope your polite because neither of them will hesitate shooting you all."

He went back to fiddling with the TV, smirking to himself. He had complete control of this situation, and he liked it. Rose leaned in, resting her arm on the TV "Doctor what are you doing?" she hissed through a grin "I hope you have a bloody good plan because I don't think Canton and River can hold off all of these for long."

"Rose Tyler, you underestimate me," he smiled "I've got one _hell_ of a plan. Commissioned by Mr President Nixon himself."

Rose frowned, not understanding his meaning, but he just smiled at her, and whispered 'just go with it' reassuring her instantly. She moved back to stand with Rory, who looked agitated. "Where's Amy?" he asked, as the TV began to blare out.

"She's in the TARDIS. She's safe." The Doctor reassured him, turning the volume down on the TV just a little.

"Why is she in there?"

"Anyway!" The Doctor continued, turning to the silence, ignoring Rory "My terrible two friends here, will easily kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind, so maybe you wanna draw lots or have a quiz to see who goes first."

"What he got?" Rose asked, leaning towards Canton.

"Something."

"Or maybe you could just listen a minuet because all I want is your total surrender and for you to leave in peace," The Doctor continued, walking around the space. Rose smirked at him, _confident bastard_ she thought, but she liked it. "Sure, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years yes people have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts if you can't be a bit forgiving every now and then?" he peered up into the face of one of them. It didn't respond, just stared down at him menacingly "Ooh, the silence, you guys take that seriously don't you?" he joked before turning around rapidly "Okay, you got me, I'm not gonna let you go that easy, it's not Christmas. First, tell me about the girl. Who is she, why is she important? What's she for?"

The TV flickered in the background, as the silent hissed through its closed mouth at The Doctor "I'm sorry, but your way out of time. Now, a bit of history for you," he continued, turning back to the TV and pulling the ariel out "Aren't you proud? Because you helped! You know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a _billion._ But that's nothing because the human race will spread out across the stars, you just watch them fly. _Billions and billions of them for billion and billions of years._ But all of them at some point in their lives will look back at this man, taking that very first step and they will never ever forget it. Oh, but they'll forget this bit."

He turned his gaze to Canton, who was now holding Rose's phone, and something The Doctor had built. "Is that my phone?" Rose asked

"Long story. Ready Canton?"

"Ready." Canton pressed the two together and it beeped green. Suddenly the TV flickered. "That's one small step for man. _You should kill us all on sight._ One giant leap, for mankind."

"Is that what I think it is?" Rose said watching the silence reaction. They all looked somewhat panicked and fidgety, tilting their heads and writhing where they stood.

"Think I wouldn't figure it out, eh? You've been wandering around for years, inputting suggestions into people's minds. Making them do, whatever you want. But, I 've used it to your disadvantage." The Doctor smirked

"You've just given the order for your own execution." Rose said, shocked. "Oh that's clever. Doctor, even for you, that's brilliant."

"Thanks, it's a hobby of mine," he turned back to the silence "The whole planet just heard you. One giant leap for mankind and one _massive_ kick up the backside for the silence! You've just raised an army against yourself! And now for a thousand generations you've ordered them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because todays the day the human race throw you off their planet! I think quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, 'Oops! Run.'" The lights began to flicker as the silence drew in their power, he knew they were angry and ready to attack "Guys, I mean us. Run!"

The TARDIS materialised behind them and The Doctor looked around, shocked. Amy wasn't that good at flying, he knew that. Shots rang out as Canton and River worked together effortlessly, bringing down the silence. "Come on," he shouted, and they all ran inside the doors of the TARDIS, panting heavily.

"Amy did you fly her? What did you do?" The Doctor called out. Amy quickly ran down the stairs, straight into Rory's arms. He hugged her back tightly. "Doctor, there's something you need to see." She said, her eyes flicking up to the console. The Doctor reached out and grabbed Rose's hand, for the sense of familiarity, and she squeezed it reassuringly. They all walked up the stairs, and his mouth fell open, as he saw the girl standing at the console, flying it away, effortlessly.

oOo

Nobody said anything until she spoke. "We're back at the white house. She showed me how to fly her, she said that we're connected" the girl said, her voice American.

"How did you speak to her," The Doctor said, moving forwards and crouching down to her level, Rose did the same. "In my head." The girl said simply.

"Doctor," Canton's voice rang out "I've got to go. Explain to the president and everything."

"Yes, of course," The Doctor said, turning his head briefly to smile at Canton "Thank you Canton Everett Delaware the Third. You saved the world today."

Canton just gave a coy smile, before nodding a brief goodbye at the rest of the travellers and heading out the doors. The Doctor turned his attention back to the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I can't say."

"Fine. How did you know to speak to the TARDIS?"

"I just did." she shrugged.

"Can I take a look into your mind. Is that okay?" he asked, softly. Once again she shook her head.

"You're not allowed to. My dad said so."

"Your dad, okay," Rose said "Where is he, can we take you to him?"

"The TARDIS is already taking us there."

"The TARDIS, how does she know where you live?" The Doctor asked, frowning slightly.

The girl just shook her head again, and walked around the other side of the console, trailing her hand across the TARDIS' features. "She's beautiful." Was all she said.

"I don't understand, who are you?" The Doctor asked, straightening up. Suddenly, the TARDIS landed with a thud. "Doctor, wherever she's from. We're here." Rose said, placing her hand on his arm. The Doctor gave the girl one more puzzling look, before she reached out her arm and took his hand. He accepted it, and allowed her to lead him to the door.

The doors opened and nobody was more shocked than The Doctor, to see his own TARDIS standing there opposite him. The doors creaked open, and a version of himself stepped out, followed by Rose.

"What?" he said, eyes widening. He didn't know what to think or what conclusions to jump to, when suddenly the little girl released his hand, and ran straight into the arms of his older self, who caught her and picked her up, holding her dearly. She was sobbing and buried her face into his neck, and the older Rose seemed to be crying too, burrowing into The Doctor and stroking the little girl's back. The Doctor reached behind him for Rose's hand, and his eyes locked with the man who was his twin.

"Come on," the man said, motioning to the other TARDIS "All of you in. we've got some explaining to do."

_**Cliff-hanger, I know. If I'm lucky, I might be able to bang out the next chapter later on tomorrow. Also, I know it's 1am. I should be in bed but my muse strikes at odd times. Hope you liked how this differed from the episode.**_


	9. What Was Yet To Come

Rose took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she held The Doctor's hand, and followed him out of their TARDIS. She didn't technically have enough facts to jump to conclusions, but she couldn't lie to herself. From, from what it looked like. It _really_ looked like that was her daughter. Their daughter.

_She had a **daughter** with **The Doctor**._

Or would-have a daughter. She stole a sideways glance at the man beside her, he hadn't said one word since they landed. She knew that The Doctor was a huge commitment-phobic, and knew that inside his mind he was probably racing through the six thousand other possibilities of what could be happening right now. She knew The Doctor wasn't stupid, and could easily see what was happening in front of him, but she also knew that until he knew the facts, he wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"I have to go." River suddenly said, as they reached the doors of the other TARDIS "I can only stay out of stormcage for so long."

She walked forwards, and hugged Rose tightly, sighing a little. Rose hugged her back, and wondered why River was so sad. "I'll see you around, sweeties. I've got somewhere to be." Was all she said, before zapping out on her vortex manipulator.

The Doctor still didn't say anything, just pushed open the doors of his apparent future TARDIS. The interior was the same, and his future counterpart and future Rose were standing before them, with the girl. The future Rose wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, and smiled at the group. "Let's have a cuppa tea, yeah?"

Present Rose didn't really know what to say, faced with a future version of herself. Her hair was a little longer, and her eyes seemed a little harder- but her face had not changed at all. Perplexed, she followed the future version of herself through the winding TARDIS corridors, into the kitchen.

"New kitchen." Amy noted, as they walked in and the future Rose put the kettle on.

"Yeah, we fancied a remodel, a couple years ago." The future Rose said, pouring into cups. "Amy two sugars, Rory one, right?" she asked

"How did you know that?" Rory asked

Future Rose rolled her eyes affectionately "Come on Rory, keep up! Future- of course I know how you like your tea, I've only made it one thousand times."

"So we're still around then? You haven't just got rid of us?" Amy asked, folding her arms.

"Hey, we could never get rid of the ponds. You're on holiday at the moment, Barcelona- the planet not the city. A little anniversary gift from us." The future Doctor smiled, walkiNg over to Rose to take his tea. The little girl walked over to the table, sitting on a chair in the corner, swinging her legs. "hey," the future doctor said, leaning down to be at eye level with his daughter "How about, you go and explore the TARDIS, whilst we have the boring grown up chat, yeah?"

The girl smiled and nodded, before running off into the vast interior of the TARDIS. "Are you sure that's safe?" the present Doctor asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, yes, the TARDIS will look after her," the older doctor said "Now you, me- whatever. Come on. We need to have a chat."

The present Doctor turned to his Rose, and gave her hand a squeeze before standing up and following his twin out of the kitchen, through the hallway and into a room he didn't recognise. When the older doctor opened the door, they stepped into a beautiful garden. Flowers grew everywhere, there was a swinging bench, and a glass outdoor table.

"This is new" the present Doctor said, looking around and raising his eyebrow.

"Rose created it, I'll take no credit. But it is a beautiful place."

"indeed."

They walked through the vast garden, trailing through the grass and flowers. "Doctor, say something. I know your probably panicking inside now. I do remember what it was like to be you." The older doctor said, smiling a little.

"Sorry, it's just… well. She's you're daughter, isn't she?"

The older doctor just nodded, "I'm going to tell you everything doctor, and then me and my Rose will wipe all of your memories afterwards. You won't remember this until… well, a few days ago for me. It was good reassurance that she would come back."

"Yes, the spacesuit. The silence, why was she there?"

The older doctor sighed, and looked somewhat defeated. "Yes, the silence. That was a while ago for me. Back then I thought they were just those slimy looking fella's, and I defeated them- as you know."

"Well, I helped." The younger doctor joked, but his elder didn't even crack a smile, and his face remained serious. "The Silence, they were much bigger. A whole organisation, a religion, even an army. All with one mission, to kill me.

"We managed to give them the slip, me and Rose, but then Rose got pregnant, and it got harder to run away. They took her, from right under my nose and I didn't even notice. They replaced her with a duplicate of sorts, made out of this… stuff, called flesh. Then they transmitted the signal from where they were keeping her, to the duplicate running around time and space with me. But with a catch… the duplicate, she wasn't pregnant. Told me that it was a false alarm and not to worry, and like- an _idiot_ I believed it. It was only when I noticed things were getting… weird. Rose she wasn't the same, rarely slept, rarely ate. Eventually I figured out she wasn't even there at all, but it was too late. The flesh duplicate started having contractions, god you should've seem Amy and Rory's faces. I had to melt her, stopping the signal."

"What happened next?"

"I rallied my forces, of course, I wasn't just going to give up. I got everyone, Amy, Rory, River, Jack- all of them, all of my friends. And we went to where they were holding Rose, and we went in _fighting._ We had won, really. The base was under our command, and I got to hold her, my little girl. You'll never know how that feels until you're me, doctor, never. Its unimaginable. Indescribable.

"We checked what they had been running tests for, once I had gotten my Rose back, and found out that the baby wasn't exactly human. And that neither was Rose. TARDIS DNA was in both of them, it was insane. I was so happy, you know? Just imagine it doctor, being able to live the rest of your life with the woman you love, and your child. In the TARDIS, travelling the stars, but then it all went wrong. Kovarian, the woman in charge, she'd given us the slip. She took my child, _my daughter_ and swapped her with flesh. The flesh duplicate melted in Rose's arms, just as they sent the monks after us. Kovarian took my daughter, and fled the stars."

"How long ago was that"

"For us, three years. For our daughter? I don't know, she looks about five or six. She was a month old when they took her."

"I'm so sorry."

"We had almost given up looking for her, but then suddenly the memories came through. The impossible astronaut, the day of the moon. We knew you would be coming, soon, to bring her home to us. But it isn't going to be easy." He sat down one of the benches, his face in his hands. The younger doctor sat beside him. "Tell me about her, about Rose. She's not human, granted, but what's she like now?"

The Doctor smiled "She's happy. For the first time in a long time, she's happy. When you leave here, you won't remember today, but she will still be there. I'll feed you all a false memory, of course, its only courtesy, I'll say she built a dimension canon and came back to you- which isn't exactly a lie."

"Thank you. But god, how am I supposed to… _romance_ her?"

The Doctor just chuckled at his younger counterpart "Doctor, trust me. She'll be the one 'romancing' you. Just make sure you talk to her, and don't avoid or ignore her. She hates that, and she'll make you sorry for it."

This was the younger doctors time to laugh "That sounds like my Rose alright, stubborn as hell. But I do love her, all the same. Even though I never told her."

"Hey, you will. When it feels right, you will. That's all I can promise you."

"Any other advice?"

"Do not, I can't stress this enough, do not ever tell her she's put on weight. Even if she has. She'll slap you, _hard._"

"Noted."

* * *

Rose was exploring the future TARDIS, something that both the present and future doctors had strongly advised her not to do. But since when did she do what The Doctor told her anyway? She hadn't even had a chance to look through the present doctor's TARDIS yet, what with the whole astronaut thing. She wondered about the whole fiasco. Was that the little girl, in the space suit at the lake? Was The Doctor killed by his own daughter? She hoped not, and they had rescued the girl in time. She didn't know if he'd be able to face that.

She didn't know if she'd be able to face it either. She had given this whole, daughter thing, a lot of thought, to be honest. She hadn't even spoken to The Doctor properly since her return. She loved him, still of course, but she didn't know if he felt the same way, not truly. What if he had just shacked up with her in the future because they were stuck together? Maybe he was happy with his new life, and she had just come and caused unnecessary hassle to him. He was happy with Amy and Rory and River. Maybe she should just leave.

"I know what you're thinking." A familiar voice called out. Rose turned, to be faced with her future self, leaning against the walls. "I'm you, remember. I remember this, and I remember what you're thinking. Its not like that."

"Really? How can you be sure?"

"Because I love him, and trust him enough not to lie to me when he tells me he loves me to."

"He said it? For real this time? No 'quite right too' or 'Rose Tyler- I'" Rose scoffed. The older Rose laughed a little, a soft musical laugh. "Oh, you'll get plenty of them coming in the near future, but he'll get over his commitment issues soon enough. Just know that he does love you, even if he doesn't say it. He'll show you."

Rose nodded at her future self's wise words, and dared to move a little closer to herself. "I'm not going to remember this when I step off this TARDIS am I?" she said

"No. we'll wipe your memories, but you will get them back once you're me, don't worry."

"Right okay," Rose said, nodding again "I'm sorry. I didn't even ask, is she okay. Your-your daughter?"

Older Rose nodded, a sad smile on her face "She'll be okay. She's been through a lot, I'm sure she's tough."

"Why was she in that warehouse?"

"The Silence, led by this… awful woman. Kovarian. They kidnapped me when I was pregnant, and fed my consciousness through a… copy. So I travelled through time and space with my doctor, not even knowing I wasn't real. And then once he figured it out, he severed the link. I woke up, nine months pregnant in this… awful place. The Doctor, of course came to rescue me, and we won. But we also lost, because they took my baby."

Rose's hand flew to her mouth, almost as if she was trying to feed the question back inside. She wasn't expecting that. That wasn't something she wanted to know was in her future.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You brought her back, and I'm greatfull for that. But, it's just- Kovarian, she took my _baby_. My whole world packed inside this little tiny person, and she _took her_. And now, she's back and she's all grown up and she's _fin. _But I'll never see my baby again."

"I'm sorry, Rose, I really am."

"I know. I remember. You're thinking 'god I don't want this to be my future' but Rose, believe me when I say you do. Because yes there are bad bits, but there are so many good bits too. Adventures, like we always dreamed of. New planets, new times, new friends. Everything you could ever imagine. And you know it gets dangerous, there's always a risk of dying, every day."

"But the doctor is worth the monsters." Rose finished.

"Always."

* * *

They all met back in the kitchen the cups of tea long drained and left in the sink. Older Rose had left, to put her daughter to bed, and Rose felt a pang of jealousy for a moment. Rose watched as she kissed her doctor, the way he looked at her, the way she said, quietly so nobody could hear, 'I love you' and he said it back.

She kicked herself, metaphorically, for being jealous. That was _her_ after all, something that would happen in her future. She would be happy, with the man she loved, and he loved her back. The fairy-tale ending she had always dreamed of. But she didn't know how exactly far in the future this was. She turned to her doctor, the man she had just met, and he smiled reassuringly. Both their hands reached out and clasped together, and Rose knew she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

_**Hehe sorry, I know it's shorter than the last few. Not many chapters to go in this story really, just got a few more lose ends to tie up in relation to River and Jack, please review! Also It Started At The Asylum, next chapter should be up soon!**_


End file.
